


О кофе, принципах и небе

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Кофешоп-AU. Каждый делает выбор, прекрасно зная о цене.





	О кофе, принципах и небе

Колокольчик тренькнул, и дверь с глухим стуком закрылась за очередным посетителем. Лэнс едва дождался этого мгновенья, чтобы нарисоваться за барной стойкой. Ему нравилось смотреть на Кита в такие минуты — тот сиял. Нет, правда, сиял! Невообразимое зрелище для любого, кто с Китом знаком. До недавнего времени Лэнс на полном серьезе думал, что максимум чего можно от него добиться — полуулыбки или усмешки.

— Воу-воу! Что случилось?

Кит, казалось, не слышал, с особым ожесточением вытирая стойку. Такими темпами недалек был тот час, когда в столешнице образуется дырка. Кит словно вообще плохо понимал, где находится, он был сосредоточен на очень важном — уничтожал врага. Ну, строго говоря, всю грязь он давно уже уничтожил и сейчас занимался повторной зачисткой… лишал столешницу глянцевого покрытия.

Лэнс выглянул из-за Кита и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханка. Тот пожал плечами, отдал покупку молодой девушке и подступился к Киту с другой стороны.

— Кит? — позвал он.

Лэнс вздохнул, натянул на лицо выражение “жертвы, готовой пострадать за святое дело” и хлопнул Кита по спине. И тут же приготовился обороняться, прекрасно зная, что Кит сначала утыкает агрессора мордой в стену, а потом разбирается, но тот только недоуменно посмотрел на Лэнса. И это… это уже по-настоящему пугало.

— Хей, что случилось?

— У него на пальце кольцо. Он женат.

Так говорят о тяжелой неизлечимой болезни, похоронах, конце мира. Лэнс не заржал — вот где была настоящая жертва! Он даже, кажется, справился с лицом.

— Может, ты ошибся?

— Нет, он женат, — ещё более похоронным тоном отрезал Кит и снова принялся полировать стойку. — Он слишком хорош, чтобы до сих пор быть свободным.

Ханк и Лэнс обеспокоенно переглянулись. Впервые на их памяти Кит добровольно сознался, что этот парень ему всё-таки нравится. Похоже, Кит был настолько шокирован открытием, что совершенно не понимал, что говорит вслух.

— Ты видел его с кем-то? — Лэнс попробовал зайти с другого конца.

— Нет. Но это ничего не меняет. Я никогда — никогда! — не буду вмешиваться в чужое счастье.

Лэнс подумал было отобрать тряпку, но увидел как Ханк мотает головой. Действительно — что ему, Лэнсу, жалко столешницу? Пф-ф! Работа Золушки ещё никому не вредила, а некоторым даже помогала добиться в жизни всего.

— Тогда почему он с тобой флиртует?

— Он просто вежлив, — отрезал Кит.

— А-а-а, — протянул Лэнс. — Теперь это так называется?

— Да, просто вежлив.

— Ну не то чтобы я хотел встревать между вами, но вообще-то Лэнс прав. Кольцо ещё ничего не значит. Он может быть в разводе, а кольцо носит как память.  
— Ханк, давай ты… а? Что? Я? Да, я прав. Видишь, Кит!

Кит закатил глаза. Хуже просто друзей были только друзья, озабоченные его личной жизнью, и надо же было спалиться, что Кит не по девочкам. Лэнс тогда переваривал открытие неделю, потом завалился к нему пьяный в хлам и выдал тираду, из которой Кит уяснил, что это не проблема и не надо так расстраиваться. Он — Лэнс — его в беде не оставит и найдет ему подходящую чику. Парня. Парня-чику.

С тех пор и искал с настойчивостью… Лэнса!

И нашел — в прямом смысле зазвал с улицы.

***

— Широ, Земля вызывает Такаши Широгане. Прием.

— А? Да? Что?

Широ недоуменно огляделся: в конференц-зале не осталось никого, кроме самого Широ и собственно Аллуры.

— Когда все разошлись? То есть… о, боже, — Широ закрыл пылающее со стыда лицо руками. — Прости.

— Широ, ты начинаешь меня всерьёз беспокоить.

— Я понимаю, я в последнее время не слишком продуктивный и…

— Кто она?! — Аллура подалась вперед.

— Она? — Широ аж огляделся по сторонам и на всякий случай отодвинулся. — Какая она?

— Такаши Широгане, мы знаем друг друга очень давно, ты самый компетентный человек во всем, что касается работы, но совершенный бездарь в плане личных отношений. Кто она?

Широ вздохнул — это ужасно, когда друзья не имеют никакого стеснения и знают о тебе столько, что прежде чем ссориться, надо подумать о заказном убийстве. Или самоубийстве.

— Он. Это он.

Аллура приподняла бровь.

— Надеюсь, он не как Адам? Или как его там?

— Кертис, — со вздохом повторил Широ. — Ты же прекрасно помнишь, как его зовут, зачем всякий раз переспрашиваешь?

— Никак не могу пережить, что вы сошлись и ты был согласен оставить небо ради домика у моря.

— Это было… это… 

Широ посмотрел на Аллуру укоризненно. Она независимо пожала плечами:

— Психолог из него был так себе. Он должен был не подталкивать тебя к решению, а только очерчивать варианты.

— Он был не так плох.

— Нет, он был плох, просто тебе было гораздо хуже. Хорошо, что ты пришел в себя до того, как церемония состоялась, иначе кольцо на пальце было бы не фикцией, а я бы не сидела в этом кресле.

— А где бы ты была? — удивился Широ.

— За решеткой. За преднамеренное убийство. Терпеть не могу манипуляторов.

И Широ посчитал за лучшее заткнуться — он прекрасно знал, кого Аллура имела в виду. Хаггар и Заркон — лучшие друзья семьи. Бывшие лучшие друзья семьи. Те, кто оказались виновны в смерти отца и матери Аллуры, те, кто едва не лишил её саму жизни и империи, которую с такой любовью строили её родители.

— Аллура, он — не такой.

— Это мы ещё проверим, — с милой улыбкой пообещала Аллура. — Как его зовут?

— Кит.

***

— Мы его подтолкнем. Мы ему поможем!

— Лэнс, как бы нам потом Кит не помог, потому что после этой помощи, возможно, нам окажут только последнюю, — попытался успокоить друга Ханк. — Мне кажется, он был вполне серьезен, когда говорил, что не встречается с женатыми.

— Давай проясним один момент — он вообще ни с кем не встречается! А если мы, его верные друзья, не поможем, то никогда и не будет.

Ханк покивал — что правда, то правда. Лэнс пытался. Ханк бы предпочел знать поменьше о каждой из этих попыток, но его мнением на этот счет никто не интересовался. Так что Лэнс приложил к устроению личной жизни Кита больше всего сил. Иногда Ханку казалось, что тот так старается, чтобы избавиться от конкурента.

— Вот, видишь! Мы поможем ему, он наконец обзаведется пассией и перестанет быть объектом внимания всех особей женского пола от совсем юных пигилиц до глубоких старух.

Или не казалось! Но для Лэнса у Ханка были плохие новости — наличие пары едва ли сильно сократит число воздыхательниц, которые заглядывают к ним в кафе только ради того, чтобы поболтать с Китом, пока он готовит им кофе. Поболтать? Скорее послушать череду “хм”, “м-м-м”, “о”.

— Вообще-то он делает нам кассу, Лэнс.

— Я буду делать нам кассу!

— Мы разорены… — пробормотал Ханк, послушно плетясь за пышущим энтузиазмом другом. Надо же было присмотреть, чтобы тот не отжег что-нибудь этакое, что закончится ночью в камере. Лэнс мог. И что самое ужасное — из лучших побуждений.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я говорю, что мы даже не знаем, где он живёт.

— Да, — легкомысленно согласился тот. — Зато у нас есть Пидж.  
— Звучит — как оружие.

— Это и есть оружие!

***

— Кит, твой поклонник забыл у нас визитницу! — заорал Лэнс в конце рабочего дня.

— Широ?

— Широ, — кивнул Лэнс и гордо продемонстрировал находку.

Ханк закатил глаза — находка была честно спизжена Лэнсом из дома этого самого Широ. Кстати, никаких намеков на вторую половину они в доме не нашли. Но Ханк считал — это ещё не доказательство. Может, они живут раздельно.

Лэнс сказал, что он — параноик. Скорее всего Широ трагически потерял возлюбленного в прошлом и теперь страдает. И сможет утешиться только в объятиях Кита.

В общем — они не сошлись. Чего уж там — они даже не сошлись в вопросе о том, что делать дальше!

— Почему ты решил, что это его?

— Тут его инициалы. Т.Ш. Ты знаешь ещё одного “Т.Ш”, который заглядывает к нам каждое утро за кофе? Я вот — нет. Тут даже есть его адрес.

— Прекрасно. Вот и отдадим ему завтра.

— А вдруг он до завтра пропадет? Тут контакты — и между прочим, он похоже как-то связан с небом. Глянь. “Алтея Индастриз”. Это не та компания, куда ты хотел поступать учиться, Кит?

— Та. Это неважно.

— Ну почему неважно — тебе почти по пути. Давай, утром загляни к нему, отдай визитницу и спроси, как оно что.

— Лэнс, я не буду этого делать! Он придет за кофе, получит визитницу назад.

— Ну, не будешь, так не будешь. Может — ему что-то понадобится, а он не сможет найти.

Лэнс равнодушно бросил визитницу на стол и старательно не обратил внимание на то, что через пятнадцать минут её уже нигде не было видно.

***

Трели дверного звонка выгнали Широ из-под душа. Он едва успел обернуть вокруг бедер полотенце, прежде чем распахнуть дверь. На пороге стоял... он. Нет, не так.

ОН!

— К-Кит? — прошептал Широ и от неожиданности ослабил хватку на полотенце. Оно предсказуемо размоталось и повисло тряпочкой, едва прикрывая Широ в самом стратегическом месте.

— А-а, вот! — выдохнул Кит и ткнул Широ визитницей в грудь. И тут же попятился, не сводя с него огромных глаз. А потом и вовсе чуть было не навернулся со ступенек.

Широ шагнул за ним — не то желая поддержать, не то удержать. Ошарашенный происходящим ничуть не меньше, чем нежданный гость.

— Кит, — позвал Широ, пытаясь найти и упорно не находя ни единого слова, кроме его имени. Он хотел сказать — погоди, не убегай. Заходи — выпей кофе, я сейчас надену… хоть что-нибудь. Или сниму!

Кит помотал головой.

— Д-доброго утра. Пока.

Скорости, с которой Кит исчез из поля зрения, мог бы позавидовать и сверхзвуковой истребитель. Это уже было нечто сродни телепортации.

Широ посмотрел на бумажник, обратил внимание на свой вид и застонал. Можно было уже не спешить прятаться за полотенцем.

Кит видел. Кит видел, что он — инвалид.

Не идеален. И наверняка понял, что Широ ему не подходит!

***

— Кит, что с тобой? — тихо спросил Ханк, отбирая у напарника чашку и отодвигая подальше от кофе-машины.

Кит испортил уже пятый кофе за последний час — зависал в самое неподходящее время. Сегодня от него нельзя было добиться и привычного набора типа “хм”, “м-м-м”, “нет”.

В один кофе Кит недрогнувшей рукой залил полстакана сиропа. Ханк едва успел переделать напиток до того, как тот попал к клиенту. Но это было ещё не самое пиковое время.

— Кит, может, ты неважно себя чувствуешь? Может, домой?

— Да! — очнулся Кит. — Домой.

И затравленно посмотрел на часы и выход. Обычно Широ появлялся на пороге кофейни “Пять + один паладин” где-то в это время.

— Я… я отлучусь, — поспешно сказал он и, перепрыгнув через барную стойку, кинулся к дверям. Там он с Широ и столкнулся.

Ханк пнул Лэнса — тот не должен был это пропустить. В конце концов, они пошли на большие жертвы и даже противозаконные действия — что-то же с этого они должны были поиметь.

Кит замер в руках Широ, тот тоже стоял, не шевелясь, и перегораживал проход. Кит медленно поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Подержи меня за руку, — шепнул Ханк и сам вцепился в руку Лэнса.

— Кит, — тихо позвал Широ. — Я…

— Я… прости, я очень спешу.

Кит отстранился, отступил, попятился — единственный выход был перекрыт Широ.

— У нас ЧП на кухне. Лэнс, обслужи.  
И исчез. Ханк сморгнул — реально исчез, словно испарился, только из подвала донесся стук двери.

Широ растерянно посмотрел на барменов. Те пожали плечами.

— Кофе? — с сочувствием предложил Ханк.

— Он ведь не выйдет? — отозвался Широ.

Ханк и Лэнс, не сговариваясь, пожали плечами.

***

— Широ, что случилось?

— Я — жалкий неудачник, — простонал тот, не поднимая головы со стола. — Аллура, будь другом — прибей меня из жалости.

— Этот Кит посмел тебя обидеть? — тихо спросила Аллура.

И Широ вскинул голову, выставляя перед собой ладони.

— Тише-тише! Не надо жертв. Он меня не обижал, это я его…

— Ты? — удивилась Аллура и мягко улыбнулась. — Давай, расскажи мне, что ты сделал.

— Открыл дверь, а там — он.

— Само по себе открытие дверей не преступление, если ты, конечно, его этой дверью не прибил…

Широ застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я был только из душа. И полотенце почти упало.

Аллура издала странный сдавленный звук, потом ещё один, и любопытство победило — Широ опустил руки. Так он и думал: драгоценная подруга пыталась сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.

Широ слабо махнул рукой:

— Смейся. Это и правда должно было быть комично. Он приехал отдать мне забытую визитницу.

— О, Широ, ты делаешь успехи — начал оставлять вещи, — вытирая выступившие слезы, заметила Аллура.

— Не помню. Я вообще её не беру из дома, кроме как в поездки. Но да неважно, я бы принял от него что угодно.

— А он как отреагировал на то, что ты был обнажен?

Широ едва не отодвинулся от стола подальше — таким требовательным был взгляд принцессы империи Алтеи, и мало, кто рисковал не давать ей то, что она хотела. Строго говоря, пятеро: сам Широ, Коран и ещё три ручные мыши, но мышей можно было не считать. Так что — двое.

Но сейчас Широ предпочел не спорить, а сказать правду. Тем более ему нужен был совет.

— Убежал. Шрамы и это, — он похлопал по протезу, — не способствуют, знаешь ли, соблазнению.

Аллура нахмурилась.

— Твой протез…

Широ не дал ей договорить.

— ...прекрасен! Он даже вернул мне возможность летать. Но… в общем, я его не виню. Едва знакомый встречает голым. И сам, ну, такой…

— С телом, которому бы позавидовал сам Апполон. Да, какая трагедия, — ехидно протянула Аллура. — Ты в зеркало давно смотрелся?

— Сегодня утром. Аллура, ты просто мой друг, а Кит…

— Дурак.

— Не смей, — отрезал Широ и уже мягче добавил: — Прошу, не говори о нем так. Он просто не заинтересован.

— Ты говорил, он любит самолёты… Ну, Широ, воспользуйся своими служебными возможностями.

***

— Кит! Иди скорее сюда, — заорал Лэнс. — Замени меня. Мне надо!

Ханк выглянул из подсобки и понимающе хмыкнул.

— Чего тебе надо? — с подозрением ответил Кит.

Лэнс мило улыбнулся Широ и заорал так громко, что зазвенели стекла в витрине:

— Отлить!!!

Кит проворчал что-то ругательное и вышел к барной стойке. Ханк прошел мимо него, когда тот увидел Широ за прилавком, и бодро закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая ему единственный путь к отступлению. И тут же припал ухом к двери.

— Привет.

Ханк оценил начало на слабую троечку.

— Привет, — отозвался Кит. — Что будете?

— Мы же вроде на “ты”? — осторожно уточнил Широ.

Ханк мысленно показал ему большой палец. Киту нельзя было дать дистанцироваться.

— Так что насчёт кофе?

— На твой вкус.

Кит завозился за барной стойкой. Лично Ханк не рискнул бы на месте Широ пить этот кофе. Там могло оказаться что угодно — от сахара до соли. Или много имбиря, или вообще перец. Он вроде не успел убрать его со стола...

— Кит, послушай, извини меня, я не ждал гостей, и я понимаю, что шокировал тебя. И… спасибо за визитницу. Я, наверное, забыл тут, да? Не стоило так напрягаться, я бы сам зашёл в кафе.

Ханк тихо застонал — акции Широ начали стремительно терять в цене.

— Н-ничего, — отозвался Кит.

— Но я всё равно хотел бы загладить свою вину, если ты мне это позволишь. Ты как-то говорил, что любишь самолеты и даже поступал в Гарнизон?

— Да, но вылетел, — буркнул Кит.

— Не хочешь полетать?

Ханк пробормотал короткую молитву. Акции Широ сейчас выросли до запредельных высот. Он умудрился предложить, наверное, единственное, от чего Кит ни за что не откажется.

— Полетать? — переспросил Кит.

— Да, как только я убежусь, что ты что-то помнишь из курса пилотирования, поделюсь управлением. Покажу все в Алтее, сходим на испытательный полигон.

Кит издал какой-то сдавленный звук, и Ханк всерьез подумал, не пришло ли время выйти и оказать первую помощь. Друг может и закончиться от переизбытка счастья.

— Кит, пожалуйста, разреши мне загладить вину и отблагодарить тебя. Визитница меня тогда спасла.

Ханк мог бы поклясться — Широ врёт. Врал он так же плохо, как Лэнс. Но Кит купился.

— Х-хорошо.

— У тебя свободны эти выходные?

— У меня…

— Свободны, — заорал Лэнс.

Ханк мог бы поклясться, что орал он, не выходя из сортира. Как только расслышал?!

***

— Я не пойду! Я отменю.

Лэнс ловко спрятал телефон за спиной.

— Нет, Кит, ты пойдешь! Вспомни, там самолеты. Возможно, тебе даже дадут подержать настоящий истребитель. Когда ещё выпадет такой шанс?

Ханк закивал, поддерживая Лэнса.

— Там будет Широ!

Кит казался встрепанным, не спавшим всю ночь и взвинченным до предела.

— Ханк, душ. Я включаю воду, ты его окунешь.

— Да нет, я не уверен, что Кит согласится. И с другой стороны, я уверен, что если он не согласится, то я его никуда не окуну.

Кит замотал головой и почти жалобно посмотрел на друзей. Лэнс проникся — честное слово, проникся! — но был непреклонен.

— Нет, Кит, не смотри так. Не поверю. Ты не можешь сначала сказать “да”, а потом слиться. Настоящие мужики так не поступают. В конце концов, это не свидание, а всего лишь компенсация за полученную травму. Кстати, он правда настолько ужасен без одежды?

— Он прекрасен! — вспыхнул Кит и тут же поник. — Я никогда не видел никого такого же, как он. Но он женат.

— Почему тебе тогда не открыла его жена? Или парень?

— Спала? Спал? — вопросом на вопрос возразил Кит.

Лэнс подхватил его под руку и ненавязчиво потащил в сторону ванны.

— Ну, тогда бы он дал тебе десятку за беспокойство и вы бы разбежались.

— Или он решился на измену, — помрачнел Кит. — Я не могу, ребята. Я не хочу, чтобы моё счастье строилось на чужом несчастье. Эта не та цена, которую я готов заплатить.

Ханк с беспокойством переглянулся с Лэнсом. Кит не слишком много рассказывал о себе, всегда предпочитая слушать, а не делиться. Их дружба вообще началась с того, что Ханк плакался Киту в жилетку — он был настолько расстроен, что понял, что делает, только когда немного успокоился. Тогда Ханк пришел в ужас — это же надо было додуматься плакаться самому опасному типу района! Главному, можно сказать, отморозку. Но тот против ожиданий его не побил, похлопал неловко по спине и посоветовал продолжать верить в себя. И в яростном отрицании такого развития Ханк чувствовал что-то большее — не просто принцип… Боль?

— Но Широ же можно? — улыбнулся Лэнс.

И к их удивлению Кит помрачнел ещё сильнее и тихо сказал:

— Нельзя. Его это совсем не красит. Может, вы ошибаетесь, и это он просто пытается подружиться, а?

Ханк очень смутно представлял, как Кит собирался дружить с тем, при взгляде на кого становится сам не свой. Того, о ком Кит способен говорить часами. Мог говорить, до того, как увидел кольцо.

— Ага, наверняка. Если он вдруг тебя поцелует — ты, это, отвечай. Бро часто так делают. Верно, Ханк?

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Верно? Ханк, — надавил Лэнс.

— А, да. Поцелуи — это так по-братски. Хорошие друзья так всегда делают. Кит, хочешь, я тебя поцелую?

Кит шарахнулся от них, и Лэнс ловко закрыл за ним дверь в ванную.

— У тебя полчаса на всё! Если ты не хочешь отправиться на встречу с Широ в том, что выберу я.

— Не-е-ет! Я вообще тогда никуда не пойду!

— Я рад, что ты всё-таки идешь! — через дверь проорал Лэнс и для надежности подпер её спиной.

***

Кит вылетел из дома и едва не влетел в Широ. Ничего — он ещё припомнит пинок Лэнсу. Вернется и припомнит. Может быть, даже несколько раз подряд.

Широ улыбнулся:

— Привет. Не передумал?

Кит мотнул головой и выдохнул:

— Да.

— Так да или нет? — тихо спросил Широ. — Надеюсь, что нет, ты всё-таки не передумал. Иначе я никогда не поверю, что ты меня простил за тот инцидент.

Кит набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать — он передумал, как ему жаль, Широ не надо просить прощения, но вместо этого он выдохнул:

— Не передумал. Как я могу, когда ты пообещал мне дать подержаться за штурвал.

ЗА ШТУРВАЛ?! За дверью сдавленно хрюкнули. Точно убьет! Обоих.

— Без проблем, — просиял Широ и кивнул на ховербайк. — Готов?

— Ага. А как же проверка? Может, меня выкинули из Гарнизона за порчу имущества.

— Уверен, в чем бы там дело ни было, но к полетам это не имело никакого отношения. К тому же, твои показатели хранятся в базе Алтеи. Результаты всех подающих надежды пилотов присылают нам.

— И ты видел моё дело?

— Нет, — серьёзно отозвался Широ. — Только пройденную программу и твои оценки. Мне же надо было узнать, что тебе по плечу. Поехали?

Широ ещё раз кивнул на ховербайк. Кит посмотрел на протянутую руку и, поколебавшись, всё-таки её принял. Пока Широ не пытается его поцеловать, всё в порядке.

Лэнс и Ханк скорее всего не правы — Широ просто выше всего этого, он слишком добрый и хочет сделать приятное. Это они все — и Кит, в том числе! — навоображали себе непонятно что!

***

— Кит, ты как? — поскребся Лэнс в дверь.

В комнате было удивительно тихо.

— Может, он там режет себе вены? — тихо спросил Ханк. — Или вешается? Или заедает горе мороженым? Я бы так и поступил. Я имею в виду — горе мороженым заел.

— Войдем и узнаем, — отрезал Лэнс.

Кит вернулся со свидания — а это было именно оно — Лэнс мог это гарантировать. Ему можно было не втирать про то, что между Широ и Китом ничего не было. Да между ними искрило так, что было непонятно, почему “Паладины” ещё не сгорели. Смотреть на эти взгляды через барную стойку, на эти все — “твой кофе воскрешает”, “Кит, ты просто боженька” и “Широ, может ещё немного корицы?”. Про то, как они могли часами трепаться про полеты вообще лучше было не говорить. Лэнс был даже не против того, что приходилось работать за двоих, но сколько можно?!

И сейчас Кит вернулся — неблагодарная скотина! — пролетел мимо и заперся у себя, а между прочим они с Ханком уговорили две пиццы — и всё от нервов. Ханку терять уже нечего, а ему — Лэнсу — есть!

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Кит сидел на подоконнике и обнимал подушку. Это было так мило, что Лэнсу захотелось промыть глаза — не верилось. Кит всегда был такой суровый, что сейчас казался вообще незнакомым человеком. И эта блуждающая по губам улыбкам. Ага, дружить он собрался — десять раз!

— Кит, как погуляли?

— Офигенно, — отозвался он. — Широ, он такой… Он был летчиком-истребителем. Помните, нам показывали летную практику Такаши Широгане. Это он! Понимаете?! ОН!

Лэнс переглянулся с Ханком — они не помнили, но Кит, похоже, был по-настоящему впечатлен.

— В Алтее все так продумано устроено, так круто, не чета Гарнизону. Технологии, кажется, из будущего. Вообще из какого-то другого мира. И они сейчас работают над новой машиной. Вольтроном. О-о-о, это будет такая детка. Её никто не сможет обставить.

Кит сиял. И на памяти друзей впервые не скрывал этого. Ему попросту было не до того!

— А Широ? Он летает? 

— Да! Как он летает! Истребитель в его руках словно живой.

— Так, погоди, ты сказал, что он им был? А сейчас он там кто?

— Главный инструктор. — Кит помрачнел. — Он разбился и больше не может участвовать в официальных испытаниях. Каким бы хорошим ни был протез — эти говнюки со стороны оборонки считают, что он может подвести и испортить им статистику. Вот козлы! Если бы они видели как он летает, то засунули бы себе языки в жопы. Он такой…

Ханк мягко улыбнулся и присел на подоконник.

— Классный, почти как тот парень, про которого ты говорил.

Кит замолчал, серьёзно посмотрел на Ханка и очень медленно кивнул:

— Да, как тот парень, которому я обязан.

Лэнс поднял удивленно брови, Ханк мотнул головой — мол — потом, не мешай. И Лэнс понятливо не стал переспрашивать. Но ничего, это до поры до времени, потом Лэнс точно вытрясет из Ханка, что это за мутная история, о которой он ничего не знает!

— И я летал.

— Всё так же охуенно, чувак? — спросил Лэнс, с трудом втискиваясь третьим на подоконник.

— Да. Я даже не думал, что так по этому скучал. И он позвал меня ещё полетать. — Кит помрачнел: — И я сказал, что подумаю. Но нужно сказать ему “нет”.

— Почему? Разве ты не собирался с ним дружить? Так вот — дружи.

Лэнс едва удержался от того, чтобы потереть лапы. Он совершенно не помнил, каким Такаши Широгане был летчиком, но вот чика из него вышла что надо! Лучшего свидания с Китом просто не придумать, как и повода продолжать встречаться. Уж дядюшку Лэнса можно было не пытаться обмануть!

***

— И-и-и?

Аллура уперла руки в бока и смотрела так, что Широ понял сразу — отговориться делами не получится. Плохо, когда твой лучший друг — твоя начальница. Очень неудобно. При том гораздо чаще неудобно, чем полезно, кто бы что по этому поводу ни думал.

— Что “и”? — отозвался Широ, всё равно упрямо делая вид, что он дико занят — изучает показатели, снятые с машин.

— Как прошло ваше третье свидание?

— Так же, как и предыдущие два, — отозвался Широ и потер шрам на носу.

Аллура выразительно проследила за жестом, и Широ с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отдернуть поспешно руку. Эта дурацкая привычка появилась у него после крушения: когда он нервничал — его тянуло потрогать шрам. Жест успокаивал, может быть, потому, что шрам служил неплохим напоминанием: он пережил уже столько, что текущие проблемы и в подметки не годятся тем месяцам, когда врачи собирали его буквально по кускам и не были уверены, что он сможет не то что снова подняться в небо, а хотя бы ходить не под себя.  
Без неба Широ себя не представлял. Как оказалось, это было не единственное, без чего ему сложно было себя представить. Кит был похож на небо. И даже лучше — для того, чтобы пропадать в нём, необязательно было быть рядом, достаточно вспомнить улыбку, насмешливый голос, сияющие глаза, увидеть как он поднимает машину в небо… Это было какое-то противозаконное комбо, разработанное специально, чтобы у Широ не осталось ни шанса.

— Эй. Земля вызывает Такаши Широгане. Не молчи — я хочу знать, как у вас движутся дела и на что уходят мои деньги.

— На то, что может быть, если нам повезет, мы заполучим пилота экстра-класса. Ты бы знала, какая у него скорость реакции и интуиция. До сих пор не могу понять, как Гарнизон мог так проебаться. Ой, прости.

Аллура сначала открыла в изумлении рот, а потом прикрыла и расхохоталась:

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь услышу, как ты ругаешься!

Широ смутился. Но Кит правда заслуживал того, чтобы в него вкладывались! Он, конечно, делал безупречный кофе, но это было не его — Кит был прирожденным пилотом, который тосковал по небу с той же силой, что и сам Широ. Это было просто несправедливо, что он оказался прикован к земле. Гораздо более несправедливо, чем то, что Широ никогда уже не будет летчиком-испытателем.

Впрочем, сейчас Широ не ощущал досады — он готов был уступить своё место такому, как Кит.

Нет. Только Киту.

— Всё, ты обязан нас познакомить! Не смотри на меня с таким ужасом. Я его не съем. Обещаю. Честное слово самой настоящей принцессы. Должна же я посмотреть того, кого ты ко всему прочему хочешь сделать нашей новой звездой.

— Аллура!

— Широ, я хочу увидеть, ты не сможешь скрывать его от меня вечно. Лучше познакомь нас, иначе я сама с ним познакомлюсь, а так у тебя будет хотя бы видимость контроля.

***

Кит то и дело косился на настенные часы и поглядывал на дверь: Широ вот-вот должен был прийти. Кит протёр поверхность барной стойки ещё раз — десятый за последние полчаса, если быть точным, — спрятал тряпку, а затем и попавшийся на глаза фломастер. Чем чаще и дольше они виделись, тем невыносимее казалось время порознь. И Кит готов был пойти на маленькие хитрости типа вот этой — пока он найдет, чем написать на стаканчике Широ его имя, пройдет время, а там, возможно, как уже не раз бывало, он увлечется разговором и вместо десяти минут задержится на полчаса. Перед неведомым работодателем Широ было немного стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы поиметь совесть и прекратить.

Дверной колокольчик тренькнул, и Кит вскинул голову, встречая Широ улыбкой.

Широ был не один. Не один?!

Кит всё ещё улыбался, но уже не очень понимал, зачем и почему. Просто улыбка примерзла к губам.

Широ был не один. Он вел под руку невероятной красоты девушку.

— Привет, Кит! — просиял Широ. — Аллура, это…

— Какой кофе будете? — с той же самой застывшей улыбкой спросил Кит.

— На твой вкус, — отозвался Широ. — Кит готовит потрясающий кофе. Лучший.

Аллура улыбнулась Киту:

— Широ много о вас рассказывал. Мне, пожалуйста, как и ему — на ваш вкус.

Кит кивнул и опустил взгляд — на пальце было кольцо, рядом с Широ была его жена, и Киту не было в этом раю места. Что ж — он это и без того знал! Но почему-то сейчас было неожиданно больно, словно пока он лично не встречался с женой Широ, она была не настоящая — не та, кого действия Кита могли бы задеть.

И вообще, они просто дружили! Широ же ни разу не попытался его поцеловать. Ни разу. Это просто у Кита разыгралось воображение — что такой, как Широ, мог вообще в нём найти?!

— Кит? Кит! — окликнул Широ. И его голос выдернул Кита из того оцепенения, в котором он готовил кофе им обоим. Он посмотрел на стаканчики и, медленно выдохнув, нацепил на лицо улыбку. Ну — Кит надеялся, что ему это удалось.

— Прошу.

— Кит, я говорил Аллуре, что ты хочешь продолжить обучение в Алтее.

— Нет, — отрезал Кит.

Нет — было ответом на всё.

— Но… — опешил Широ. — Но мы же…

— Извините, мне надо работать. Доброго дня.

Кит не сорвался — и гордился этим целую минуту, которая потребовалась на то, чтобы выпнуть за прилавок Ханка и скрыться в подсобке.

Широ пытался его окликнуть. Ханк, кажется, тоже. Даже Лэнс что-то ему говорил, но у Кита так звенело в ушах, что слов было не разобрать.

Ему надо было побыть одному. В конце концов — одному привычно, и рано или поздно станет не так больно.

Как с папой — когда он умер.

***

— Кит, открой! — Лэнс барабанил по двери и не думал сдаваться. — Ханк, закрой кафе. Мы сегодня больше не работаем. Помоги мне выломать эту дверь.

— Отстань! — рявкнул Кит. — А то вмажу.

— Испугал ежа голой попой, — отмахнулся Лэнс. Давно прошли те времена, когда он верил в угрозы Кита. Тот мог сорваться, мог и ударить, но только тогда, когда ему вредили. Он, Лэнс, не вредил, он собирался причинить добро. Для чего ещё существуют друзья?!

— Кит, ну ты чего? Ну, пришел Широ с девушкой, и что?

Дверь распахнулась, едва не пришибив собой Лэнса.

— Что значит “и что”? — Кит был взлохмачен больше обычного, зол и бледен. — Наверняка она его жена. Ему подходит. — Внезапно вся злость словно ушла в землю, плечи опустились, он посмотрел куда-то под ноги Лэнса и тихо закончил: — Он такой… Ему нужна такая, как она.

— А, — протянул Лэнс, которому захотелось поговорить с этим самым Широ по душам, как мужчина с мужчиной, правда желательно предварительно хорошенько его зафиксировав. — Наверное поэтому она на днях отловила меня в подворотне, приперла к стене и допытывалась о твоих намерениях относительно Широ.

Кит вздрогнул:

— Возможно, ей показалось подозрительным, что он задерживается на работе. Или он вел себя странно. Широ очень пламенно любит и порой чересчур увлекается.

— Да, — покивал Лэнс. — Наверное, поэтому она и согласилась пойти со мной на свидание, ага. Как я сразу не догадался?

— Она посмела ему изменять? — рыкнул Кит. — Нам надо поговорить.

***

— Аллура, Кит обычно не такой. Он… не знаю, что на него нашло.

— Зато я, кажется, догадываюсь. Вам надо поговорить, — безмятежно сказала Аллура и сделала глоток кофе — собственно, больше она бы не сделала и под пытками. — Как ты это пьешь?

— А? — заморгал Широ.

Аллура вздохнула:

— Широ, вам надо поговорить. Тебе надо с ним поговорить и предложить ему встречаться официально. Ты не умеешь лапать по подворотням, а он из тех парней, которые никогда не позволят себе лишнего, особенно если считают себя не в праве.

— Почему это он может так подумать? Глупости, это я…

— Вы — идеальная пара, — рассмеялась Аллура и сжала его руку, неожиданно становясь пугающе серьёзной: — Широ, я знаю, Адам и Кертис — это было тяжело. И ты всякий раз был тем, кто принимал решение за обоих.

— За себя, — мягко, но вместе с тем твердо поправил Широ. — Я решал за себя. И всякий раз выбирал небо.

— Но касалось это вас обоих. Так что нельзя сказать, что ты решал только за себя, — не согласилась Аллура. — Я знаю, это тяжело — первому делать шаг, но разве Кит того не стоит? Не стоит того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться? Он стоит неба?

— Он никогда не заставит меня выбирать, — неожиданно светло улыбнулся Широ. — Нам действительно надо поговорить.

***

— Нам надо поговорить, — вместо приветствия выпалили они хором. И оба застыли, не зная, как продолжить.

Широ нервно улыбнулся — Кит даже не пытался.

— Кит, позволь, я первым скажу? — попросил Широ. Он думал, его решимость растает, стоит ему увидеть Кита. Но вопреки ожиданиям всё было не так — ему надо было всё сказать, и пусть будет то, что будет.

Кит не заслуживал ни лжи, ни притворства. Широ был уверен: если Кит посчитает, что он, Широ, перешел черту, то скажет об этом прямо. Это будет больно, но лучше так, чем делать вид, что вы просто друзья. Никогда не были, если подумать! Широ влюбился с первого взгляда: достаточно оказалось увидеть хмурого парня, поймать его взгляд, услышать голос — и всё, пропал с головой. Полюбил Широ совсем недавно, когда ему выпал уникальный шанс узнать Кита ближе — его жажду неба, его историю. И теперь Широ хотелось стать её частью гораздо больше, чем оставлять следы в синеве.

Широ облизал губы и выдохнул — заговорил так, словно прыгал в пропасть:

— Кит, ты… — и задохнулся. Слов не хватило и Широ попробовал ещё раз: — Я… Как думаешь, мы могли бы сходить на свидание? Ты… — И, наконец, подобрал то, что действительно хотел сказать: — Кит, я люблю тебя. И… 

Кит яростно замотал головой:

— Твоя рука! — выпалил он. — Как ты можешь?!

Широ вздрогнул — отчего-то в нем теплилась надежда, что Кит сможет примириться с тем, что он инвалид. Это было больно. И Широ едва расслышал свой потерянный голос, когда бездумно переспросил:

— Мой протез?

— Какой протез? — ошарашенно заморгал Кит. Он опустил взгляд на протез, потом снова посмотрел в лицо Широ: — При чем тут эта твоя рука? У тебя есть жена, и ты всё равно предлагаешь мне такое?!

— Какая жена?! — опешил Широ.

— Жена! Такая... длинноволосая. Красивая. Которая согласилась на свидание с Лэнсом. Совсем тебя недостойная. Но всё равно…

Широ шагнул к Киту и взял его за плечи раньше, чем тот снова исчез. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, понимая, что не понимает ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что протез Кита волнует в последнюю очередь.

— Аллура мне не жена. Она мой друг. Лучший, строго говоря, но точно не жена. С чего ты взял?

— У тебя на руке кольцо. И ты будешь утверждать, что у тебя никого нет? — Кит вспыхнул, но взгляда не отвёл.

— А, это кольцо. Я ношу его на работу, чтобы меньше приходилось говорить другим “нет”. Не люблю отказывать.

— Это для отвода глаз? — переспросил Кит. — Точно?

— Кит Когане, ты единственный человек, которому я бы хотел подарить такое кольцо. И ты — единственный человек, от которого я готов его принять.

Широ стащил с пальца кольцо, взял Кита за руку и вложил ему в ладонь, а потом сжал в кулак.

— Теперь у тебя есть размер моего пальца. — Широ смущенно и немного испуганно улыбнулся. — Но может, начнем с чего-то попроще?

— Да. И да, начнем с попроще, — шепнул Кит, качнулся к Широ, обхватил его руками за шею и поцеловал.

Широ пропал. Ему часто говорили, что его любит судьба: сначала когда он добился неба и стал одним из лучших, потом когда не разбился, затем когда не остался парализованным овощем и, более того, снова смог дотянуться до неба, но сам Широ впервые ощутил, что его и правда любит судьба. С Китом ему просто повезло!

И не очень со всем остальным…

До их слуха донеслись победные, но сдавленные возгласы:

— Да! Наконец-то! Платка ни у кого нет?

— Дождалась!

— Я же говорил, я найду ему чику!

И Широ с ужасом понял, что часть голосов ему знакома. Или даже все.

— Я сейчас услышал то, что услышал? — тихо спросил он у Кита.

— Не думай об этом, — посоветовал тот, и Широ с ним согласился — намылить шею не в меру озабоченным их счастливым будущим друзьям можно было и позже. Сейчас гораздо более важным было то, что Кита можно было целовать, получать поцелуи в ответ и не выпускать его из рук.


End file.
